TMNT Kids
by DaxusKnight
Summary: What would happen if the turtles who had now entered their early 20's found four preteen girls in the sewers and decided after much convincing and consideration to raise the girls as their children? How would these relatively non-human beings raise human children of their own and would the girls adapt to their new life or will the differences in their origin change everything?
1. Disclaimer

The characters used in this FanFic were created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird and solely owned Nickelodeon (circa 2009) and are based on the 2003 tv series with elements of the 2012 series and 2014 Nickelodeon produced movie. This story was written for fun, not for profit. No copyright infringements have been made, intentionally or otherwise. I own nothing except for the story itself and any OCs that may appear... **A/N Mature Language contained within**


	2. New Kids In The Sewer

The panting breaths and splashing footsteps sounded in the darkness of the tunnels beneath the city streets. It hadn't been easy for them to get this far and they weren't about to turn back not now, not ever. Stopping at an old drainage junction, a little girl with dark hair peeked out looking around to see if anyone was in the area. She was no older than 14 years old and sported a tattered black jumper with a wore out grey t-shirt both of which were stained with sewer water and dirt as she scanned the surrounding area, her grey eyes making sure the coast was clear she stepped out into the light and looked around a bit more

"Do you see anyone Lara?" A timid voice sounded from the sewer pipe the first girl had emerged from as another young girl stepped out – she was a little younger about 12 or so with dark vacant eyes, shaggy auburn hair and dressed in a dirty floral dress

"I told you guys to stay back Dawn." Lara stated sternly as she watched Dawn along with two other girls – the younger of the two sported sandy blond hair and looked to be about 11 or so clad in a large t-shirt that was tattered and dingy as her amber eyes adjusted to the light looking around – climb from the pipe

"It looks like it's safe," The final girl out of the tunnel commented as she made her way over to the one called Lara "Let's keep moving, according to the map we lost taking the last tunnel on the left over there with lead us to the old subway station." She was bolder than the others as she moved closer to the edge of a large pit that was filled with water and looked like it was pretty deep – dressed in a red thermal shirt and ripped, dirty blue with red hair

As the girls began making a move for the tunnel the red head had mentioned the sound of several voices coming at them caused them to scatter, but the sudden start that the voices had given them caused the red head to lose her footing and fell into the pit causing the fearful scream of Lara's voice to echo through the tunnels as she laid flat on the ground reaching a hand out trying to help her friend

Coming above the water for a brief moment, the scared girl gasped loudly trying to take in as much air as her lungs could hold before going completely wide-eyed as she spotted something large and green dive into the water just as she went under again with darkness and silence claiming her. A loud gasp left her lips as she sat bolt upright clutching her chest as her dark hazel eyes scanned the room spotting Lara and the others rushing towards her, they all hugged her tightly and immediately began bombarding her with questions about her wellbeing before someone cleared their throat a few feet from them. There standing in the door was a large figure clad in a dark cloak which covered their head

"I believe while she is awake she still needs her rest after that experience." The voice was that of a male and was kind and calm, almost like the kind of voice a father would have

"What's going on here Lara, where are we?" The frightened girl asked taking in the figure at the door before looking at the other girls with her

"Don't worry Rachel; we're safe the nice man saved us." The blond girl spoke up happily as she ran over to the figure and gently tugged on his cloak for him to come with her as she headed back towards the bed

"I don't think that's such a good idea just yet Mona," Another male voice sounded from the door as another cloaked figure approached the door "Dawn, make sure Rachel takes those pills on the nightstand and drinks only one capful of the cold medicine, we don't want to run the chance of her getting sick." Both figures looked at each other before the second spoke again "Sensei wants to see all four of us in the dojo." Nodding the first figure looked back at the girls before they both left

This was all too weird for Rachel to process, the last thing she remembered was almost drowning and now she woke up in this place, wherever it was with the other girls telling her they were safe, but being who she was Rachel wasn't just going to trust the word of someone she hadn't met before. Slipping from her bed as the other girls protested for her to lay back down she shoved them off and glared at them all angrily

"You may all trust whoever those cloaked people are but I don't"

"But Rachel, if it wasn't for them, you'd have drowned in that pit earlier." Dawn chimed in as she moved closer to Rachel who by this time was ignoring them all and had peeked around the corner out of the room and saw that by the looks of the place it was an old abandoned subway station. Spotting the turnstiles at the entrance and what looked like tracks just beyond them she looked back at the girls she caught sight of another cloaked figure heading towards a Japanese style sliding door at the far end of what looked to be a living room area in the middle of this expansive underground haven. Despite the protests from the other girls Rachel to the chance once the door closed behind the figure to take off over to the door and stood silently outside as she heard the voices inside

"So that's what happened Master Splinter," The voice of the first figure she had met sounded respectfully as he spoke "If Raph hadn't jumped in to save her, who know what the other girls would have done let alone if she would have survived."

"While I do commend the efforts made in rescuing that little girl, the sewers are no place for children." An older more authoritative voice spoke

"That maybe true master, but according to those girls they ran away from the halfway home they lived in because of the abuse and mistreatment they got there." The voice of the second cloaked figure from before chimed in as Rachel listened to the exchange, the older voice weighing the pros and cons of letting four young girls stay with them as the voices of the two cloaked figures and two other voices defended the decision to bring the girls to the lair – as they called it

"Hey Red, you seen that autographed Gretzky hockey stick I got last Christmas?" The voice of a young man caused Rachel to freeze in place as she turned seeing a young woman with ginger hair that was tied back into a small ponytail with right sided bangs dressed in a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants whose green eyes were now fixed upon her

"Ummm Casey, did the guys say anything about having a little girl down here?" The moment the young woman's voice chimed a collective gasped sounded from her right as she spotted the other three girls peering out from the room Rachel had been resting before the sliding of the door behind her caused her to spin around seeing the large rat staring back at her

"Relax my child; you are among friends and safe." Hearing the words coming from the rats' mouth the girls' eyes rolled back into her head and she soon fell unconscious


	3. The Truth

"So what are you gonna do with them?"

"Honestly, that's up to master Splinter."

"Please don't make us go back, we'll behave we promise."

The voice swirling around in her head caused Rachel to slowly stir from her unconscious state as her eyes fixed upon Lara, Dawn and the other girl that was with her group before she tried to sit up. Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder she looked over seeing the young woman from before looking at her kindly

"Are you ok Rachel?" She heard the voice before she even saw the owner and knew that it belonged to the first cloaked figure she had met earlier that day – if it was still the same day – between her almost drowning and then seeing a giant rat she wasn't sure. Going wide-eyed as something hit her she began looking around frantically

"Where is it?" Her question caused the girls and the woman to look at her in a confused fashion "The rat, the giant rat from before, where is it?"

"_It_," Looking in the direction of a young man with black shoulder length hair and brown eyes wearing a black hoodies and black jeans "Prefers to be called Master Splinter." Smiling gently as he bounced the little blond girl – who had been identified as Mona when Lara began telling their story while Rachel was out – on his knee as he sat on the couch a few feet from her

"Splinter? What kinda idiot names a rat Splinter?" The moment she asked the question she almost wished she hadn't as she heard a soft thud of something or someone landing behind her causing her to look up spotting giant turtle staring back at her

"My brother's and I gave our father his name," The turtle was light green with freckles and light blue eyes sporting an orange bandana around his eyes "And we'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of it." Around his neck he wore beaded necklaces which he hung a pair of black shades from, he also wore grayish-green wetsuit pants with one of the legs being short than the other with a grey hoodie tied around his waist and the Japanese symbol for Family tattooed on his left shoulder

His statement caused her to pause for a moment as she processed what he had said about brothers and a father, and almost as if someone was listening to her thoughts she watched as three more turtles appeared from behind the same Japanese sliding door as before. The largest of the three was dark green with green eyes and a red bandana on his head that resembled a do-rag with a scar across his lips' right side and a large muscular body, he had red bandaging on his arms and legs – much more than the others – while sporting black shorts which clung to him covered by dark red pteruges (a skirt of leather straps) around his waist

The one on the right had a faded scar running from the right side of his forehead to his right cheek with blue eyes wearing a custom Yoroi samurai armor chest plate, shoulder pads and a dark blue samurai skirt and a blue bandana on his head. While the one on the left was the tallest and most slender among the turtles, sporting a purple bandana and a pair of purple glasses over his dark grey eyes, dark purple sweat pants with a utility belt, wrist-mounted keypad along with what looked like a 'teched' out backpack strapped to his shell

"Good she's awake now." The red bandana wearing turtle chimed up once he saw the girl was looking back at him and the others wide eyed

"Am I the only one not weirded out by this?" Rachel asked softly looking at the onyx haired man and the red head which in turn caused them to look at each other

"Nah, not really," The man spoke with a soft smirk "Me and April have been hanging with the guys for almost five years now and seen some pretty weird stuff so we're used to this."

"Yeah well I don't think I can get used to seeing a giant talking rat and four giant turtles." As she spoke Rachel realized something, she had no idea what or who they were "So ummm, what's the story with you guys? Lab experiment or alien offspring?"

"RACHEL!"

"Hahaha, oh my she isn't one to mince words is she?" Splinter chuckled softly as he looked at the preteen girl "Very well, our story began many years ago when I lived in Japan as the pet of my master Hamato Yoshi the most promising Ninja prodigy of his time. Mimicking Yoshi's movements from my cage I learned the mysterious ort of Ninjitsu and we lived in peace with his lover a woman named Tang Shen, but when we were forced to come to New York, I found myself for the first time without a family or a home." As he spoke the girls listened intently trying to grasp this tale that to them came from sci-fi anime "Wandering the sewers, I scavenged for whatever I could find when one day I came upon a shattered glass jar with four infant pet turtles. The little ones were crawling into a strange glowing ooze from a broken canister nearby so I gathered them up in an old coffee can and took them back to my burrow for the night."

"Ok that's enough." Rachel chimed in raising her hand as she got off the couch and looked around at the others "So I'm guessing then that you are the turtles that the men running the orphanage were talking about then."

This statement cause everyone to freeze as they looked at her then the other girls who all had looks of fear and sadness on their faces before the purple clad turtle chimed in

"The orphanage is just a scam, the Purple Dragons run it for a man named Hun and his brother Han," Clacking some info into the keypad a small holographic screen emitted from the device as he turned on the large monitor on the wall to his left projecting the info on the holo-screen onto it "Reports are that they kidnap kids off the street and sell them to the highest bidder, but without any proof, the police can't do anything about this." The concept cause a worried look to play at their faces

"You don't suppose that's how he's recruiting for the foot clan do you Donnie?" The red head known as April chimed in

"He who?" Dawn asked curiosity winning out

"I don't know but if he is April then we gotta shut them down." The turtle called Donnie replied looking at the other turtles before the one in blue stepped forward

"April, you and Casey stay here with Splinter and watch the girls, Raph, Mikey, Donnie," Smirking as he looked at his brothers "Let's rock and roll boys." Moving as one the turtles headed for a wall where several weapons were hung

Each grabbing their respective weapons the brothers headed for the turnstiles to leave the lair with Mikey grabbing what looked to be a skateboard along the way.


End file.
